Teach Me: An Ulquiorra Love Story One Shot
by sacrificing-sporks
Summary: Can a young girl, with so much love to give...get this cold and angsty man...to fall in love and discover his true feelings?


Teach Me

Looking out the window in my room I thought back to the first time I had met him. And by him…I mean _him. _Ulquiorra.

It was just a simple day, hanging out with friends, shopping…girl things. But, we dragged Ichigo along with us. Thought it would be amusing. In the middle of the day I felt something weird, like…a huge pressure had been put on me, making it hard to breath. I looked over to Ichigo, he looked freaked, worried. He glanced at me before muttering, "Sorry Shisuka-Chan." And running off. I reached my hand out to where he was standing, and clenched it. No. I wasn't going to let him go, we were done with all of this Soul Society business. We agreed!

I quickly followed him to an empty park, well, at first that's what I thought it was. But there were people there, Orihime, Chad…and Tatsuki. Chad and Tatsuki were both injured and Orihime was trying to protect them. But…from what? I couldn't see through all of the smoke that Ichigo had stirred up, activating his bankai. I squinted my eyes, trying to see _anything_. Two figures appeared and a small gasp escaped my lips. They looked like…humans…but they had the Hollow hole. _What_ exactly are they? The bigger of the two had a portion of a Hollow mask on his jaw…it even had teeth! That's just weird. But anyway, I could talk about his looks for days, so moving on. My attention went to the other guy.

He was shorter than the other, about five six maybe. His skin was colored a slight grey and he had the most piercing green eyes I had ever seen. Also on him was remnants of a Hollow mask, it was like a broken helmet and I could see his Hollow hole, it was on his sternum. He also had what looked like lines running down from his eyes. It was like he was crying, crying out for someone to save him. My eyes narrowed at the sight of him and I didn't even hear when Ichigo yelled at me. The next thing I knew, the shorter of the two invaders was standing in front of me, his hand holding back the other.

"Yammy. Don't bring in anyone you don't need to." The shorter one said, his voice…it was so monotone. Yammy, the taller one I assumed, groaned and said, "Ulquiorra…do you _always_ have to be like this? Just let me kill her like I did the others." Ulquiorra, so that was his name. I slowly looked up into his eyes and just stared. I couldn't help but blush slightly. He was defending me…and we didn't even know each other. Ulquiorra closed his eyes and tapped against the air, making an opening to Hueco Mundo. "Lets get going Yammy. Let Aizen-Sama know…the Shinigami is not a threat." Ulquiorrra said, as he and Yammy stepped into the opening. As it shut, I noticed something I should have noticed before. Yammy's arm was missing, and there were two new Spiritual Pressures in the area. I recognized them, Kisuke Uruhara and Yoruichi Shihouin.

I slowly tore my gaze away from where the two intruders had been standing only to see that there had been a fight. Ichigo was hurt and now, so was Orihime! I quickly ran over to her, worried and knelt down as Yoruichi held her up. "Hime-Chan…are you alright? What happened?" I asked, gently touching her cheek. "The two…that came here…the bigger one…he fought with Kurosaki-Kun…I'm surprised that you just stood there. Is there something wrong?" She asked me, now trying to sit up on her own. My mouth dropped a bit and I shook my head. "Nope! Nothing wrong at all. I was staring at them cause they were weird looking, don't you think?" I quickly asked, now shaking my hands as well. Orihime smiled and nodded in agreement.

After everyone was healed up and we all returned to school. After a few months, we got a surprise visit from the Squad 10 Taicho and a few others that we knew from the Soul Society. That was when I found out exactly what Ulquiorra and Yammy were. _Arrancars._ Well, in their cases…they were called Espadas. Only the top ten, strongest Arrancars got the title of Espada and it got me wondering. _What number was Ulquiorra?_ I blinked and started rubbing at my head. What was my problem, why was he on my mind all the time? I waved goodbye to Ichigo and Orihime and headed on home. I decided to take a detour and go through a park, just to see the changing of the leaves on the trees. It was so peaceful here, so quiet. I leaned against a tree and closed my eyes, I couldn't get this kind of silence anywhere else. As I started to drift off, I felt an unfamiliar presence, causing me to open my eyes. In front of me was an Arrancar. I could tell because of the Hollow mask and the hole in this guys stomach. He had bright blue hair, and his Hollow mask was on the right side of his face, over his jaw. This guy looked insane!

"_You?_ You're the one Aizen wants? Pft…he's wastin ghis time but, whatever. Lets go, _now._" The blue haired man said. I didn't move, I couldn't. An Arrancar was trying to take me to Hueco Mundo…and I was alone, what could I do? The guy sighed and the galred at me. "Have it your way then." He said before picking me up and throwing me over his shoulders. That's when my rapist senses went off. I screamed, "Help! Someone! Please, can anyone hear-mmm" I was cut off my the man roughly smacking his hand over my mouth and then saying, "Geez, now you won't shut up. Guess I'm going to have to damage the goods." Before I could react, the guy knocked me out. I only remember thinking one thing, _'Ichigo…where are you?'_

I woke up in a very unfamiliar place. But I quickly assumed that this place was Hueco Mundo. I had been kidnapped! I looked around frantically, trying to find a way out, to no avail. I was stuck here. I sat down on the chair that was in this room and just stared at the ground. Suddenly a voice echoed through the halls, "Geez Aizen-Sama! It's not like I actually hurt her. She wouldn't shut up! So I knocked her out, figured it was the best way to get her here without having a big scene." I knew that voice, it belonged to the guy that had kidnapped me. I looked over to the door as I heard Aizen speak, "But Grimmjow…didn't I tell you not to lay a hand on her?" They must be talking about me. "In anycase, she will not be under your care Grimmjow. I'm intrusting this girl to Ulquiorra." Aizen finished. _'No. Way.'_ I thought, standing up slowly and stepping toward the door. Without warning, the door swung open and standing in front of me was Ulquiorra, expressionless as the first time I had saw him.

"Shisuka. Do you want to know why you are here?" He asked me, his voice…cold. I slowly nodded as he stepped into the room and shut the door behind him. "Aizen-Sama wanted you here, as bait. Though Yammy and I told him about how weak that orange-haired Shinigami is, he still insists on seeing it for himself. We can tell that you and him are close, that is why we chose you." He finished. I stood there, not believing what I had just heard. It's true that me and Ichigo were close, but I never wanted him to be placed in this situation! Tears formed in my eyes, they wanted Ichigo dead…and they were going to use me. Quite suddenly I froze, feeling something that I couldn't explain.

There was a hand, gently wiping away my tears. I looked down at the hand and then slowly up at Ulquiorra. His face was still blank, but his actions somehow warmed my heart. I could tell, just from his now changing expression, that he wanted to ask something. "How can you do that?" He finally asked me, now pulling his hand away and looking at it. I tilted my head to the side a bit, "Do…what?"

"How can you cry for another? It's pointless. These things you humans call feelings, do they even exsist?" He asked, his eyes narrowing slightly. A small gasp escaped my lips, how could he even _say_ something like that? Feelings are the core of every person, it holds the most important things in one's life. Happiness…Sadness…Fear…Regret…it holds all of those and more. Lots of them may be on the sad side, but there is one feeling that I am all too familiar with.

_Love._

Somehow, without even lifting a finger, or trying, this seemingly emotionless guy, had stolen my heart. And I didn't know what to do, I couldn't tell him the truth. "Feelings are important…they reflect who you are as a person. I care about my friends more than anything…and I don't want anything to happen to them. I cry…because I don't want them to worry about me. If it makes it easier, I would gladly die in place of one of them…so stop going after Ichigo!" I yelled to the ground, clenching my fists. Ulquiorra didn't move, he just stared at me.

"You would have to make a deal with me, and I can talk to Aizen-Sama. See if we can hold off on letting the Shinigami know that we have taken you." His cold voice said, causing me to lift my head, once again, tears in my eyes. Was he really going to try and bargain with Aizen? The leader of the Arrancars, the Espadas? I didn't know if I could trust him, but I didn't really have much to lose. My life maybe, but I would gladly give it up if Ichigo was kept safe. I nodded slowly and he gently put his hand against my cheek again. I felt some heat rise to my cheeks, oh no…I was blushing. "What…is it that you ask of me?" I quietly said, lowering my head a bit. Putting his hand under my chin now, he lifted my head up so we were face to face. "What I ask…is for assistance." He said, looking me over.

"What…do you have in mind?" I said, trying to hide the small amount of fear that lurked in my voice. "I want you to teach me…about feelings. Why do you humans cherish them?" His voice said, now quiet. I slowly locked eyes with him, what was he getting at? "Is there…anyone you want to learn about first?" I asked, slowly moving my hand to grip the sleeve of his jacket. He went quiet for a moment and then walked away a bit. "What is it called, when someone you care about dies…or gets killed?" He finally asked, staring off at nothing in particular. "That's called sadness. When you feel it…it's okay to cry. Like I did for Ichigo." I said, a small smile coming to my face. He really did want to learn about feelings…about the heart.

"What about why you are smiling?" Was the next question he asked. My smile turned into a grin, "It's cause I'm happy. You really want to learn about us…and that makes me happy." I said, nodding in agreement with my own statement. "Why?" Ulquiorra inquired, turning toward me as a small blush spread across my cheeks again. "Well…Because it shows you trust me…a little bit at least. And…I'm at the point of trusting you as well…even though one of your friends kidnapped me." I said, scoffing a bit, thinking back to the guy. Grimmjow, I believe. "He's not a friend. I don't particularly like him in the least." Ulquiorra said, his expression finally changing into a slight frown. I blinked and looked back at him, only to see that he had moved, to be right in front of me. "Why is it, that when I'm around you…I can actually feel…human? Like I have a heart." He asked, brushing some of my stray hairs out of my face. I couldn't help it, I blushed. "Ulquiorra…" I quietly said, leaning closer to him. He obviously had no clue what to do and just stood there. I mentally shrugged, that's fine, I can do all the work. I moved forward and gently placed my lips against his. I could tell that he didn't know what was going on and I pulled away. "Ulquiorra…it's called, _love._ I hold the same feelings as you. You may not realize it just yet…but in time, you might be able to say…you _are_ at least _part_ human." I quietly whispered to him. I silently turned away, thinking it was a done deal…at least for a little bit. Maybe until he could finally realize the emotions that everyone carries. But I was dead wrong.

I felt a hand grab my arm and then I was pulled against him. He quietly captured my lips in what seemed like a never ending kiss. That would have been fine with me, never breathing again. I didn't care…I finally got the guy that had been invading my mind every night since the first day we met. I wanted to be close to him always, I didn't know how to tell Ichigo…but I could figure it out…later that is. When we finally parted for air, he looked down on me and I could swear I could see a small smile on his pale face.

_"Teach Me._"

---End---

Shisukachan~ I really hoped you like it. ^^~ I started getting into it near the end…and I'm hoping it came out alright. 33


End file.
